campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Connor Brayden
Name: Connor Brayden Gender: Male Age: 19 years old God Parent Choices: Xochipili, Tepeyollotl, or Huehuecoyotl Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, caucasian, 6 feet tall, 158lbs Personality: Connor is an active person. He prefers physical activities above learning things. If he had to learn something, he chose to learn by doing it first hand rather than from theories. Connor's personality is a standard jock's personality, but he doesn't limit his circle of friends only to jocks. He's willing to mingle with anybody, but nerds will have to bear it if he doesn't responding properly to scientific talks. It's just simply not his field of interest. Connor's main flaw is his tendency to be impatient, and also that he has a somewhat short fuse. History:Drake Brayden was an athlete. He competed in a lot of competitions, won lots of medals, and he even represented his country in the Olympics once. Unfortunately he had a practice accident and it ended his athletic career, and forced him to build a normal life instead of as an athlete. But his physical prowess already attracted the attention of The God, and he started to approach Drake in the disguise of a mortal man. Drake was gay and so he welcomed The God's advances. They started dating, and it didn't take long for their relationship to become intimate. But Drake knew that his relationship with The God was nothing serious, so when The God said his goodbye, Drake just let him go without too much fuss. 9 months later, Drake found a baby with a note from The God that that baby was the result of their love and relationship. The God also wrote that he won't be able to raise the child himself, and so he left the baby in Drake's care. Drake was confused, because as far as he knew, The God was also a man, and it is impossible for two men to have a child together. But Drake didn't put too much thought into it. He wanted to have children anyway, so he took the baby in and named him Connor. Connor Brayden grew up to become a healthy boy. He had ADHD & a dyslexic, but he was able to live happily with his father because he was accepting to his son's shortcomings and he loved him nonetheless. When Connor was 7 years old, a man named James became close to his father, and it didn't take long for James and Connor's father to decide that James would move in and live together in Connor's home. It didn't start smoothly for Connor, because he doesn't like the idea that he had to share his father's love with another person, but James was a fun guy, and he was able to became close to Connor and they finally able to form a family together. As a child, Connor had an active life, thanks to his father introducing him to sports since a very young age. His academic records was not so good, thanks to his ADHD and dyslexia, but Connor didn't have low self-esteem because he excelled in sports. Since he was a confident child, he was able to gain some friends, and his childhood life was overall a good one. Connor's peaceful life was disturbed at the age of 12 he was attacked by an ahuizotl. Fortunately a nahual found him and helped him to escape and brought him back home. There the nahual explained everything to Connor and his fathers. The nahual explained about Connor's real parentage, about the Aztec gods, about Camp Aztec, and also about the monsters and how they were attracted to Connor's scent as a demigod. The Nahual wanted to take Connor to the camp immediately, but Connor refused because he still wasn't sure about the camp. The Nahual didn't push his offer, but instead he offered Connor lessons on sword-fighting and especially about how to fight monsters, an offer that Connor gladly took. It wasn't too hard for Connor to learn basic sword-fighting since his body was already trained for physical activities anyway. And so a couple of weeks later, the nahual left after giving a blessed obsidian sword for Connor to use, and also a card with a number that Connor could contact in case he wanted to go to the camp. Connor didn't know whether his training was really enough for him to fend off monsters, but he just continued his training since he enjoyed it. Once, a few years after the first attack, another ahuizotl attacked him, and Connor was able to kill it. But after the fight, Connor felt that his victory against the ahuizotl was nothing more than luck, and not because he was really able to effectively fought it. Since then, Connor silently made the decision to join the camp and practice how to fight monsters properly, although he hadn't make the decision about when he'd go there yet. When Connor was 19, he finished high-school and planned to continue to college. But his planning was disturbed by another attack. This time it was a cihuateteo that disguised itself as an ordinary girl. The cihuateteo approached Connor and asked Connor on a date. Connor was gay, although he wasn't open about it yet, so he accepted the girl's offer. The date went well, but Connor wasn't able to really connect with the girl (cihuateteo) and it irritated her. When the date was over, the girl asked Connor for a good-night kiss. Connor gave her the kiss, but he was hesitant. This enraged the cihuateteo and she revealed her true monstrous self. He was without weapon, so Connor wasn't able to fight the cihuateteo properly. He was also unable to use his demigodly powers optimally since he never practice using them. But fortunately for Connor, he was able to use his demigod power to somehow distracted the cihuateteo, giving him a chance to run away. Connor ran home and took his weapon from his room. Right at that moment the cihuateteo broke into Connor's home, and Connor started to fight it. It was a balanced fight, but then Connor's father walked into the room, distracting the cihuateteo and gave Connor the chance to strike at the monster, killing it. After that attack, Connor decided that college can wait, and he needed to go to camp Aztec first to really learn about himself, and more importantly, about fighting monsters. Connor called the number that the nahual once gave him, and a few days later the nahual came and brought Connor to camp where he now waits for his godly-father to claim him. Weapons: A blessed obsidian sword that he got from the nahual that found him for the first time when he was 12 years old. Username: ----